english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Cam Clarke
Cameron Arthur "Cam" Clarke (born November 6, 1957) is a prolific American singer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Leonardo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990-1991) - Igor Smith *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Lao Bei Fong (ep25), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2013) - Pile Driver (ep12) *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) - Freddy, 2nd Crook (ep22), Alien (ep6), Announcer (ep12), Announcer (ep39), Biker (ep11), Biker#1 (ep30), Biker#2 (ep10), Bouncer (ep21), Crook, Dad (ep7), Dad (ep28), Easter Bunny (ep49), Extreme Announcer (ep42), FBI Agent (ep26), Goat Ring Announcer (ep8), Gopher#3 (ep17), Guy#1 (ep36), Henchman Walla (ep8), Hawk (ep50), Husband (ep28), Male Doctor (ep4), Male Driver (ep49), Man (ep37), Man (ep46), Man#1 (ep10), Man#3C (ep22), Mr. Fluffy (ep16), News Anchor (ep33), Officer (ep49), Owl (ep33), Passenger Dog#1 (ep12), Random Fan (ep37), Red-Haired Guy (ep21), Ring Announcer (ep21), Security Guard (ep26), Sheep#2 (ep7), Sheep#3 (ep9), Snooty Pal#1, Spanish Man (ep11), Spider (ep49), Station Announcer (ep8), Thief a.k.a. Old Lady 2 (ep39), Townsperson#1 (ep10), Trainer in Film (ep5), Unicorn#2 (ep28) *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (2001) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1995) - Additional Voices *Casper (1997) - Additional Voices *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2006) - Mr. Howard *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003) - Mac, K.C., Mr. Howard *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Creepy Crawlers (1994) - Additional Voices *Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1988) - Mario, Shades *Dino-Riders (1988) - Additional Voices *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Villager (ep1), Wares Merchant (ep1) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001) - Simba *Disney's Pepper Ann (1999-2000) - Captain Antibody (ep65), Man#1 (ep31), Stuart Walldinger *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney Special Agent Oso (2009-2012) - R.R. Rapide, Whirly Bird *Disney The Lion Guard (2016-2017) - Male Bushbuck (ep3), Male Mongoose (ep3), Mwoga, Additional Voices *Eek! The Cat (1992-1996) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1995-1996) - Brendan (ep63), Erik (ep49), Young Gillecomgain *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1997) - Matthew (ep13), Quarryman 1 (ep13) *God, the Devil and Bob (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Jumanji (1999) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2002) - Paramedic (ep20) *KaBLaM! (1998) - Reporter (ep27), Robot (ep27) *Mad Jack the Pirate (1998) - Additional Voices *Max Steel (2000) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - Bot#101 (ep23), Bot#32 (ep23), Robot (ep23) *Men in Black: The Series (1997) - Additional Voices *Monsuno (2012-2014) - Chase Suno, Dr. Emmanuel Klipse, Jeredy Suno *Mr. Bogus (1991-1993) - Mr. Bogus *Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles (2000) - Additional Voices *Snorks (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *SpaceCats (1991) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011) - O-Mer *Superman: The Animated Series (1997) - Older Thug (ep34), Sid Melkin (ep18) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987-1996) - Leonardo *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Constrictor (ep1), Doc Samson, Vector (ep12) *The California Raisin Show (1989) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - American Soldier (ep21), British Captain (ep21), Fish (ep1), Irwin's Brother (ep8), Kid#1 (ep1), Kid#3 (ep1), Kid on TV (ep19), Man (ep19), Mandy's Monster (ep1), Unicorn (ep21), Worm (ep8) *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time (2007) - Bron (ep20) *The Mask: Animated Series (1995) - Additional Voices *The Real Ghostbusters (1990) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Tick (1994-1996) - Die Fledermaus, Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1997) - Additional Voices *Toonsylvania (????) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012) - Captain Ultra (ep18), Pile Driver (ep18) *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Widget (1992) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Solitary Eagle, Spider the Cruel (ep7) *Space Strikers (1995) - Captain Nemo *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *W.I.T.C.H. (2005-2006) - Dean Collins, Meridian Alderman (ep29) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) - Additional Vocal Performer *Angel Wars: The Messengers (2009) - Ogrid, Paladin *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Additional Voices *Dot & Spot's Magical Christmas Adventure (1996) - Spot *Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Heath Burns, Mr. Rotter, Narrator *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Crazy Deady, Heath Burns, Mr. Rotter *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Heath Burns, HooDude VooDoo, Mr. Rotter *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - HooDude VooDoo, Ygor, Crow#1, Mr. Rotter, Vampire Dignitary#3 *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Heath Burns, Goon#2, Mr. Rotter *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Announcer 2, Heath Burns, HooDude VooDoo *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Ghost Student, Heath Burns, HooDude VooDoo, Mr. Rotter *Mosaic (2007) - Italian Captain, Stephan *Mulan II (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Beau Neville *Tarzan II (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Additional Voices *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Simba (Singing Voice), Additional Voices *The Little Engine That Could (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Flounder *The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) - Prince, Asparagus, Mouse Sergeant 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Heath Burns, Romulus *Tales of the Black Freighter (2009) - Money Lender 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - Seagull, ADR Loop Group *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Seagull 1 *Alpha and Omega (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Barnyard (2006) - Freddy the Ferret *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional Voices *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) - Mr. Howard, Marcus *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Ray *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Additional Voices *ParaNorman (2012) - Additional Voices *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) - Robert the Terrible, The King *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Welcome to Monster High (2016) - Agent, Monster Boy Gargoyle, Monster Boy Vampire 'Movies - Dubbing' *Elysium (2003) - Additional Voices *Hatched: Chicks Gone Wild! (2015) - Hugh Heifer, Grandpa Goat *The Smurfs and the Magic Flute (1983) - Peewit 'Shorts' *Stevio Oedekerko's The Godthumb (2001) - Adopted Lawyer Son, Mr. Henderson 'TV Mini-Series' *Rainbow Brite (2014) - Murky, Red Butler *This Is America, Charlie Brown (1989) - Additional Vocal Performer 'TV Specials' *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Additional Voices *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Giles Grimm, Hopper Croakington II *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) - Giles Grimm, Hopper Croakington II, Ms. Trollsworth *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Ghost, Heath Burns *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Romulus, Van Hellscream, Heath Burns, HooDude VooDoo *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Heath Burns, Mr. Rotter *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Heath Burns, Hep Clouds, Mr. Rotter, Valentine's Mother *Snoopy!!! The Musical (1988) - Snoopy 'Web Animation' *Ever After High (2013-2016) - Giles Grimm, Hopper Croakington II, Pied Piper, Student (ep57), Troll Girl *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) - Giles Grimm, Hopper Croakington II (ep2) *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) - Giles Grimm, Hopper Croakington II (ep2) *Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (2015) - Giles Grimm (ep1) *Monster High (2011-2015) - Heath Burns (ep28+), Deuce Gorgon (eps67-72), Gingerbread Boy (ep76), HooDude VooDoo, Invisi Billy (ep91), Johnny Spirit (ep118), Mr. Rotter (ep44+), Romulus, Shadow Vulture (ep48), Additional Voices *Monster High (2011) - Heath Burns (ep4), HooDude VooDoo (ep4) *Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series (2009) - Laz Howard, Helicopter Pilot Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Macross Saga (1985) - Maximillian Sterling *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Maximillian Sterling (ep1) *Robotech: The New Generation (1985) - Lance Belmont 'Anime - Dubbing' *Buso Renkin (2008) - Rintaro Inukai *Fate/Apocrypha (2017) - Caster of Black, Old Man, Victor Frankenstein (ep9) *Honey and Clover (2009) - Takumi Mayama *Honey and Clover II (2010) - Takumi Mayama *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Masachika Kouda *Monster (2010) - Richard Braun *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Kabuto Yakushi, Daimyō (ep32), Reji (ep20) *Ninja Robots (1995) - Additional Voices *Requiem from the Darkness (2005) - Matashiro (ep8) *X-Men (2011-2012) - Professor Charles Xavier *Zetman (2013) - Gorou Kanzaki, Hanako's Father (ep9), Man (ep10) 'Movies' *Robotech: Long Live Alive (2013) - Lancer *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Maximillian Sterling 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (1989) - Shotaro Kaneda *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower (2017) - Mechanic, Old Man, Young Officer *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Sosetsu Kazahana 'OVA - Dubbing' *Doomed Megalopolis (1995) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (2007) - Suien Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (2006) - Liquid Snake *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Liquid Snake Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Born to Defense (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon Lord (2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Dead Above Ground (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Furry Vengeance (2010) - Additional Voices *Grave Secrets (1989) - ADR Loop Group *The Adventures of Ragtime (1998) - Ragtime, Taylor *The Informers (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Tooth Fairy (2010) - Additional Voices *Total Recall (2012) - Terminal Announcer *Underdog (2007) - Little Brown Dog, Supershep 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic (1999) - Simba *Festival of the Lion King (1998) - Simba *The Legend of the Lion King (2004) - Simba 'TV Series' *Tales from the Crypt (1996) - Dudley (ep93), Bailiff (ep93) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Til Mornings Light (2015) - Nathaniel Crowes 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Arthur, Male Corrin 'Video Games' *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Florentine Guard, Subject 16 *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Doctor, Florentine Citizen, Florentine Guard, Subject 16 *Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Guard, Preminger, Woodman *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - Private Anderson, Sasha, Additional Voices *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Fishermen, Soldiers, Spirits *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Dead Island (2011) - Journalist, Additional Voices *Disney's Active Play: Disney's The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Simba *Disney's Aladdin Activity Center (1994) - Aladdin *Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King (1994) - Simba *Disney's The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure (2000) - Simba *Disney's The Little Mermaid II (2000) - Flounder *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Berwick, Herren *Dragon Age: Origins: Awakening (2010) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Megamind: Mega Team Unite (2010) - Lance Lafontaine *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Eel Boss, Paper Sales-Fish, Teen Boy Fish *EOE: Eve of Extinction (2002) - Josh Calloway *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Clive the Tourist, Meathook *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (2002) - Anthony, Custodian *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Patrol/Plasma/Kamikaze Robot, Vault Man *Fallout: New Vegas (2011) - Dr. Mobius *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Fayed *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Ander, Bim, PC (High-strung Evangelist), Pavel *God of War II (2007) - Hercules *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars (2009) - Flamethrower Unit *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Additional Voices *Jade Empire (2005) - Sky, Student Si Pat *Just Cause (2006) - Kleiner *Killer7 (2005) - Andrei Ulmeyda *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Bus Driver *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Anru Besin, Brother Holt, Edwin Hoswig, Elrod Edman, Idwold Freward, Maedrigal Fenn, Myren Toll, Pell Grandy, Ratofer, Retainer, Steg Darkvari, Thaddeus Holn, Varani Refugee, Warsworn Archer *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Additional Voices *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *MTX: Mototrax (2004) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Daredevil, Thor, Weasel *Mass Effect (2007) - Advert, Private Fredricks *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault (2002) - Additional Voices *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Aoi Rokusho, Brother *Outlaws (1997) - "Slim" Sam Fulton *Painkiller (2004) - Daniel *Painkiller: Battle Out of Hell (2004) - Daniel *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Domovoi, Gypsy Davy, Nikolai *Return to Castle Wolfenstein (2001) - German#4 *Revenant (1999) - Gus, Moorcock, Townsmen *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Evarias *Robotech: Battlecry (2002) - Jack Archer *Sacrifice (2000) - Druid *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Learning Activities (2001) - Mac, Pedro, Victor *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (2010) - Costington, Emilio's Brother *Scooby-Doo! First Frights (2009) - Coach Hayes/Monster Mask, Costington, Tim Toiler *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Marcus Brutus, Additional Voices *Shadows of the Damned (2011) - Christopher, Demons *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Blobbers *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Blobbers *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Blobbers *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Pluck *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Sheep Mage *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Arbo, Blobbers *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Monkey Guard *Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix (2002) - Anthony Michaels *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: New Worlds (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command Volume II: Empires at War (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Imperial Officer 2, Jedi 1, Prisoner 2, Rockettrooper 1 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Black Vulkar, Commander Grann, Gate Guard Trewin, Kono Nolan, Sith Apprentice, Sith Diplomat *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Derrin Weller, Freher Wonn, Wynne Organa, Zylixx *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Tai Cordan, Additional Voices *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Civilian Officer 2, Galin Azzameen, Rebel Officer 2 *Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven (2003) - Additional Voices *The Hobbit (2003) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Earnur *The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition (2009) - Meathook (and his tattoo) *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) - Knocker, Thimbletack *The X-Fools: The Spoof is Out There (1997) - Mully, Singled Out There Announcer *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Moon *WildStar (2014) - Chua *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Madd Flower, Pierre, Pirate 1, Pirate F *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - CPU Voice, Foundation *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Bakuryu, Cronos *Bravely Default (2013) - Sage Yulyana *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Kaiser Oblivion/'Denys Geneolgia' *Crimson Sea (2002) - Shahanai *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Dark Element, Dr. Jaming, Dr. Jaming II *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Decad *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Zhou Yu *Eternal Sonata (2007) - Crescendo, Doctor *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Male Corrin *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Arthur, Male Corrin *Grandia II (2000) - Ryudo, Father Carius, Risotto *Gungrave: Overdose (2004) - Juji Kabane, Richard Wong *Kessen II (2001) - Yu Jin, Zhou Yu *Kessen III (2005) - Mitsuhude Akechi *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Simba *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Hohaku, Kairoku *La Pucelle: Tactics (2004) - Yattanya *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Fleeing Man, Goddess's Disciple *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Liquid Snake *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Liquid Snake *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Liquid Snake *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *Persona 5 (2017) - Aggressive Officer, Aoyama-Itchome Station Announcer, Male Pedestrian *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Ronaldo Kuriki *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Hunter *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Corrin (Male) *Sword of the Berserk: Gut's Rage (2000) - Puck *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Turtlez *Tales of Legendia (2006) - Will Raynard *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Kratos Aurion *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Director Schneider, Kratos Aurion, Narration *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Kratos Aurion *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Traitor to Heaven *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Limousine Driver, Neithardt *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Neithardt *Wild Arms 4 (2006) - Acting Commander Tony, Scythe Riebaure *Xenogears (1998) - Krelian *Yakuza (2006) - Majami Yakuza, Takashi Theme Park Attractions *Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable (1995) - Simba Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (291) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (71) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2017. Category:American Voice Actors